


words of wisdom.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [51]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Let It Be/Get Back Sessions, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: “‘Let It Be’ McStarr where Ringo is the only one who still respects and loves Paul as he always had?”





	words of wisdom.

“Y’know what? No! Sod off!”

The scream was followed by the forceful removal of a guitar and the harsh slamming of the door. John had left the studio, with Yoko close behind him. Ringo wasn’t sure what it was about this time; having been stuck in his own daydreaming behind his trusty drumset, farther away from the rest of the band that he liked. George had left earlier that day too. Of this, Ringo knew why. The guitar solo hadn’t been up to par. Too short and not… good, apparently. He hadn’t gotten the creative freedom he was used to and what he craved.

Paul was hiding his face in his hand on the lid of the piano. He was breathing heavily, trying to calm down, as was obvious with the large movements of his back that were turned towards Ringo. It was rare to see Paul in such an emotional moment. It could be chalked up to the lack of a camera crew. Lack of a director. And, possibly, Paul had forgotten about Ringo’s continued presence in the room.

He carefully crawled off the small, narrow, area he had been given and slowly made his way to Paul’s side. He made sure to step a little harder, a little loudly, as to not frighten the poor man once he laid his large hand on a narrow shoulder. He felt Paul shake and as he finally emerged from his hiding place in the warm comfort of his hands; Ringo noticed the redness in his eyes and the dark circles under them. Paul was biting his lip as their eyes met.

“It’s going to be okay, Paul.”

It was the only thing he could think of saying at that moment. It didn’t feel _enough_ or true. Was it going to be okay? It had been like this for years now. The band were a bomb about to go off and as it appeared now; it was going to take everyone around them with them when it finally blew. 

Paul shook his head; “no… They… they hate me,” he swallowed and Ringo as the Adam’s apple moved, “this… album won’t save us. I really thought it would. But it’s the end, Ringo. George can’t stand the sight of me. John can’t be a room with me. You…” he shook his head and stared down at his nails; stressfully bitten down to the root, “You’ll hate me too.”

Ringo’s immediate reaction was a small flurry of several ‘ _no_ ’s in quick successions as he shook his head. He found himself turning Paul around, wrapping him into a crushing hug.

“You’ve been a right arsehole lately… but I understand,” he leaned away to look into Paul’s dark sad eyes, “I’ll never hate you. They don’t hate you either. We’re all just… going through a hard time, I’m sure of it.” He patted the shoulders of his old friend. “Even if we all come to blows and… try to kill each other,” he tried a smile. Tried to cheer the old man up, “we’ll never _hate_ each other. We’re brothers and brothers fight. You should know that better than I.”

Paul slowly wiped a stray tear away from his apple cheeks as his hands finally were set free from the firm grasp Ringo had had on him. It was followed with a slight nod as Paul stared into the open wide space behind Ringo’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, Ringo,” he hiccuped, “I’m not… completely confident in that, y’know, but I appreciate it still.”

They met again in a tight embrace and whispers of _‘I love you_ ’s were exchanged. Ringo closed his eyes tight against the blazer Paul wore as he wished for all he had said to be true. For the band not to tear each other apart and implode on themselves. All signs pointed to it but, God, did he wish it weren’t so.


End file.
